The Forbidden touch
by MyClairtyIsYours
Summary: When Bella is to go on a blind date, will she meet the love of her life or the dom of her life? come and feel the choices of Isabella when she meets a Dom male named Edward cullen on a blind Rated M - Darkward
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction so please no flames! But I will take constrictive hate!  
Beta'd by The Movie Remaker

Chapter 1

I stared out the window as I pulled on my tight red short dress, I grumbled things under my breath, and after all I did have better things to do. I pulled on the black heel and pinned a bit of my hair, grabbing my bag and my pack of cigarettes.

Getting into my Audi R8, I rumbled again and practically threw my things into the passenger seat and drove off. As I arrived, I looked up the tall modernized building; he lived in a condo room 295. I grabbed my things and walked inside and went straight to his condo. I knocked on the door and once he opened it I stumbled inside, that's when I was caught by two strong arms.

I looked up and blushed deeply; Edward looked extremely handsome, muscular, sexy. But he looked…intimidating, inviting. His stare was holding, I had to admit the suit suited him…nicely, to nicely. It looked extremely sexy... I blinked and stood up and dusted myself off quickly.  
"Uh Mr...?" damn forgot his last name. Blind dates never worked out or me, I was going to kill Alice.

He smirked at me and scanned my body. "Cullen. Edward Cullen." his green eyes made me breathless, I truly couldn't find any other words. I nodded and scrambled to my feet, I looked around. Damn...His condo was nicely modernized but still a bit of Victorian.

I heard him chuckle and I turned; his eyes were on my body.  
"Alice really likes to put me with sexy women." he says, shaking his head. I blushed a deep red; I felt the heat on my face. He walked over to me and guided his arms around my waist, my breath hitched and my heart rate slammed against my chest.

I stared into his eyes, lost in them, he touched my face and moved my hair away from one side on my face and put all of my hair on one side and begun to kiss my jaw. I stared, wait was he...?

No...

Alice...wouldn't...

I shoved him and grabbed my things and quickly ran off, no, no! I...I...I can't!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow I posted my first chapter and gets 8 favs and follows in only a matter of minutes! But can I get reviews?(In Bold)

This chapter was Beta'd by my awesome friend Ona! (The Movie Remaker)(InBold)

**Chapter 2**

**Dream**

I laid into the man's arms, I extended my neck for his soft lips to go against my skin. I tied my legs around his waist in need as he sucked my neck and gripped my thighs eagerly. My grip around him was like a vine with thorns, the man groaned out my name with unbearable need and laid me down stripping me from my dress. My black lace underwear showed, i wasn't wearing a bra since my dress had padding in it. He leaned down and sucked on my nipples and I moaned greedily and racked my nails up his forearm.  
"Ohhh..."I mewled with need, his finger traced my lace underwear, but I heard a _slap and gasp- _

I woke up panting and I looked around. Home. I wasn't with that male...Very dominate male that I so eagerly wanted...needed. Who was he? Was he just a figment of my imagination or...

Edward Cullen.

I stood up, I wasn't a type of female to go and have sex with random men but he drew me to him, his bait lured me in. I pulled on my mini skirt and tank top again and rushed to his condo. What the hell? I was a virgin what if he want to go rough? Was he too big? Will he fit? Well of course I'm a virgin and ask stupid questions like this(In Italic). As I arrived I sunk into my seat. Was I ready for this?(In Italic) I frowned and thought for a few more minutes and got out and when to his condo.

I sighed and knocked, the door swung open a few moments later.  
"Isabella." he greets, he was shirtless and wet. I stared I heard a snicker and snapped out of it.  
"Ca-Can I come in?" I slurred out of my daze, he nodded and allowed me inside. I walked in and looked around, the scenery was familiar... well I was here yesterday but my dream showed more...

I turned to Edward, his sexy features stood out and I walked over dropping my things.  
"Love me." I ordered and a grinning smirk appeared on his face and the seducing begun.

Reviews make me and Mel update quicker!  
**~Peonna**


End file.
